Poles are used to elevate devices or support a variety of equipment, ranging from communication applications to lighting. Portability of such poles has traditionally constrained wider applications for poles. One improvement in this area is the development of telescopic poles. However, for most telescopic pole consumers, raising a pole to elevation is a time consuming endeavor requiring thoughtful selection of terrain and careful attention to pole angle to obtain a near vertical pole orientation, thus allowing the user a maximum safe extension. For example, if a pole is improperly extended and is not vertical, a fulcrum effect exists which creates torque about its base. This torque presents a danger to the user and equipment due to possible mechanical failure of the pole or pole support. Many poles are height limited or use cumbersome guy wires to prevent high torque loads, thus reducing their usefulness.
Conventional telescopic pole systems suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, one conventional type of pole support rigidly attaches a pole directly to a non-adjustable vehicle hitch or trailer. This approach cannot adapt to a sloping terrain. That is, the rigidness cannot be adjusted to a vertical orientation. In addition, a trailer mounted pole stabilizer, in general, is large and heavy, and thus, less easily transported and positioned. Further, a larger storage area is required for such a stabilizer. Additionally, a pole mounting plate has been utilized, whereby the plate is positioned under a vehicle wheel to provide a rigid base. This approach is impractical on sloping terrains because the pole assumes an angle perpendicular to the terrain.
There is thus a need for a device, system and/or method that provides a lightweight, compact, adjustable, fast erecting, vehicle mountable or self-supporting and easily transportable pole stabilizing method and apparatus that is capable of operating on uneven terrain.
The present invention provides, in part, a pole support and method that can adjust to a vertical position irrespective of the slope or grade of the terrain. The present invention further provides, in part, a dual pivoting pole support having members that can pivot about non-parallel axes so as to provide true, multi-dimensional leveling. The present invention further provides, in part, a pole mounting system for assisting in remote surveillance whereby a pole mounted camera or other device and multiple support parts can be directed by remote computer so as to adapt for local conditions without requiring personnel on-site. In addition, the pole support system may articulate to position the pole vertically, either automatically by leveling gyroscope or computer, or manually, whereby the operator uses an input device to send signals, which through actuators, manipulate the pole to a vertical orientation on sloping terrain.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the embodiments of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.